


Easy

by dapperghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Death, Despair, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Hagakure Yasuhiro, Mastermind Hiro, Murder, heck idk how to tag things, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: It was all too easy...





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and I needed to get it down. It isn't my best work, and I kinda wrote it on amino on the bus. But eh, it's better than nothing. I needed to get it written, because nobody would really suspect him. He's just such a dumbass that nobody would believe him to be the mastermind, y'know?

It was  
so  
damn  
 _easy_.

They had never suspected him, not even for a moment. He was too stupid, too weird, too annoying. Nobody had even considered the possibility that he was the one behind all their suffering. The suffering he could see in past present and future. All that delicious despair was his for the taking, and all he had to do was stand on the sidelines and play the fool.

It was so simple, it was almost brilliant. Sure, it hurt to constantly be called an idiot, fool, stupid. But it just fed further into his own despair, and god he loved it. His odd theories about illuminati and aliens just fed into the facade, causing the others to keep their distance from him. Nobody got close enough to see through his facade, and anyone who attempted was soon scared off by his extortion and odd theories.

It was almost laughable, how easily manipulated they all were. It helped that he remembered the past two years. It also helped he could see their futures too. Maybe not with 100% accuracy, but that made it even more fun. He knew who they were, who they are, who they would or could become. He could see all the future despair he was creating, and it was so satisfying. Even despair that wouldn't happen, he'd see it and be in complete ecstasy. A few times he had to shut himself in his room, just because the visions were so incredible that he was afraid he'd be found out from his reactions alone.

He had left the crystal ball for Leon to find, predicting his actions before he even made them. Being the Ultimate Clairvoyant did have it's advantages. It was so easy it was almost boring. He was thankful it wasn't 100%, or he would have been bored out of his mind. Mondo's actions were also predicted, but he had not expected Byakuya to tamper with the scene, feeding further into despair and making the whole scenario much more interesting. He was especially surprised by Celeste, however. He had known she would take the bait, her desire to reach her goal of owning a castle having consumed her long ago. Her hopes were so very high, it was almost orgasmic to watch it be crushed in an instant. However, he hadn't expected her to frame him for it. He also hadn't predicted the others would so easily fall for it. It concerned him, making him question whether they had figured it out, realized he was much more brilliant than he had let on.

However, they continued to see him as the fool, believing him to have failed in the murder due to his own incompetency. He almost wanted them to convict him there and then, and laugh as they fell into despair, realizing just how very wrong they were. How the man they thought they knew was much more sinister than his ridiculously high rates. Unfortunately, that was not the case, and they soon saw through the setup the gambler had created. She'd made a bet on the wrong man, and lost. While not what he wanted, it was still beautiful to watch. The woman who never loses having her first and final crushing defeat. Literally. He almost laughed at the irony. He stuffed it down behind mock horror, pretending to be just as scared as the rest of them. Perhaps he overplayed the fear, but that just made it even easier.

When Sakura had called him down, with the simple request to talk, he saw an opportunity to have some fun of his own. Why should they be the only ones causing harm? He knew it wouldn't kill her, already having foreseen what was to come. The fear he conveyed was almost palpable, despite being entirely false. He wasn't scared of her. He never had been. And attempting to frame Toko would just be icing on the cake, watching their horrified expressions as the situation got more and more complicated. The more they realized none of them were to blame, the more hurt and anger Hina expressed. Blaming, accusing, making them all believe it had been their fault. The heavy guilt weighing on all of them and drowning them in despair. It was beautiful.

The final two trials were perhaps the most fun. Planting, predicting, following all their actions as he pretended to fall apart at the seams. He was getting bored of this character, the baffoon who saw importance in the amount of chickens left, but he persevered. It would be worth it. In the end, it would all be worth it as they all realized they were wrong, not once, but twice. Junko had never even been a part of this game, and when Makoto asked her to come forward, accusing her, he had to smother his laughs, shove down the cackles at just how stupid they all were. They believed him to be the fool, when really they were the ones being fooled.

As the silence stretched on, his false confusion continued to grow, as nobody came forward. Everyone stared at the empty place where she should have, could have been. And nothing happened. He couldn't contain it anymore, laughter bubbling up and rising to the surface, turning into loud, hearty cackles of glee. It was so beautiful. Even better than he had predicted. They stared at him, confusion still plainly written on their faces. There was still no suspicion. Rather, they just believed he had finally cracked, and it made the whole thing even better. They had never taken him seriously, so of course they wouldn't now. They ignored him, save Makoto, who just shot him glances of concern, and continued to talk amongst themselves. Hushed whispers of confusion and anxiety filling the room as they tried to figure out where exactly they went wrong.

As his laughter finally died down, a large grin spread across his features, a twisted version of his "usual" smile, he decided he was bored of this facade.

"Sorry, dudes. Sucks to say that you all are pretty damn wrong. Honestly I can't believe how absolutely wrong you all were. It's kinda really hilarious. You should see all your faces. Yeah no it's me, sorry to say it. Well no, not really. It's actually really great, y'know? I was getting pretty bored of acting like an idiot all the time. anyways, I've got a very special punishment for all of you. I hope it's as exciting for you as it is for me. Been waiting for this for quite a while. I could explain but I dunno. Kinda bored of explaining things to people who don't even wanna listen, y'know?"

He grinned even wider, the glee on his face evident as all of their faces displayed deeper despair than any of them had thought possible. They begged for an explanation, demanded answers. He laughed even more, drowning in ecstasy at their reactions. He decided he might as well give his audience a show, let them get their money's worth. After all, just ending it here would be too....

 _easy_.


End file.
